1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar battery and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand for energy increases, a solar battery for converting solar-light energy into electric energy has been developed.
In particular, a CIGS-base solar battery, which is a hetero junction device of a structure including a glass substrate, an metal-back-electrode layer, an p-type CIGS-base-light absorbing layer, an high-resistance buffer layer, an n-type window layer and the like has been widely used.
Such a solar battery has a panel in which a plurality of cells is formed and is connected to use in series.
When any one poor cell of the plurality of cells is damaged, this panel may not be used and discarded.